De mitos y leyendas
by xjapan
Summary: Por una tarea de literatura varios estudiantes se ven en muchos líos al contar las leyendas de sus países
1. Chapter 1

_De mitos y leyendas_

 _Capítulo uno_

Todo _por una tarea_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada quiero contarles que este sera un fic de un reto para no dejarlo a medias esperó les guste_

 _El presente fanfics participa en el reto_ trimestral _"Mitos y leyendas" del foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?_

La tranquilidad en la casa de Anya se vio perturbada por un ruido espantoso lo cual significaba que alguna catástrofe estaba a punto de pasar en esa casa , no era la primera vez que pasaba en ese día lo cual ya se tomaba como normal lo que no era normal era el motivo por el cual estaba sucediendo.

—¡siente mi ira aparato del mal! —rugio la rusa hecha una fiera tenia un aura obscura que daba miedo y en sus ojos una ira nunca vista

—¡¿pero que estas haciendo mujer?! — grito su hermano menor alarmado —¡es la cuarta vez que haces eso y la verdad ya me estas hartando Anya!

—pues no es mi culpa que esta porquería no sirva ¡¿como pretendes que escriba la cochina leyenda si no puedo poner un simple puntito?!

—¿de que diantres estas hablando no vez la enorme teclota de atl gr ?

—¿insinuas que soy tan tonta como para no saberlo?

—pues...

¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Vlad que hasta ese momento había estado tirado de rodillas completamente desconsolado sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que alguna vez fue su computadora – dejen de pelear y respeten el dolor ajeno – clamó haciendo un dramón de aquellos

– No exageres, hermano bien sabes que me aloco de vez en cuando

– No ¿En serio? – preguntó Nikolai sarcástico – si no me lo dices jamás en la vida me hubiera dado cuenta

– Mira, Nikolai no me hagas enojar que mira que no respondo. Además ya estoy harta de esta estúpida tarea que me pusieron

– ¿Y qué culpa mi pobre laptop? – preguntó Vlad con la lagrimita

La razón de todo este aquelarre era que los maestros de Literatura artes y filosofía" tuvieron la fascinante idea de lanzar un reto y es que ya estaban fastidiados de que escribieran barbaridad y media principalmente las jovencitas acerca de personajes ficticios expresaron su descontento. Así que el reto fuel lanzado y aceptado de inmediato. Este consistía en que debían escribir un mito o leyenda de su pais . Así de simple. Si lo lograban obtendrían puntos extra y un premio sorpresa si no lo entregaban reprobarían las tres materias y harían el examen extraordinario

Mientras

Anya no era la única en problemas Mathias también estaba en aprietos —¡ no se me ocurre nada!

— la culpa es tuya por aceptar — dijo Nora como si nada

—¿y si hablas de las sirenas?— preguntó Tino

—¿estas loco? Le arruinaras la infancia a toda la clase — dijo Astrid

—gran idea — dijo el danes triunfante

 _ **La verdadera historia de la sirenita**_

 _ **Por Mathias Kooler**_

 _ **Esta no es una historia feliz como Disney nos lo hizo creer la verdad es que la sirena a la que llamaremos Ariel si se enamoró de un príncipe, y si fue a ver a una bruja la cual le corto la lengua y sus pies le provocaban dolores terribles al caminar intento ganarse el corazón del príncipe pero el muy ingrato se caso con otra, sus hermanas le sugirieron matar al príncipe y rosear sus pies con su sangre para volver a ser sirena sin embargo su amor por el era mas grande así que se dejo morir pero en vez de ser espuma de mar se convirtió en hija del aire y con 300 años de buenas acciones su alma subiría al cielo**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Sus_ amigos se le quedaron viendo ccon caras de what —infancia destruida en 3,2,1

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_De mitos y leyendas_

 _Capítulo dos_

 _Infancias arruinadas y lloronas vivientes_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Nousernonames principalmente ya que no hablá español y aún así comentó su opinión y a Milly mi lectora fiel que por cierto fue ayer su cumpleaños esperó les guste_

Ok esto había sido el colmo Emil a duras penas pudo soportar la historia de Thor para que Mathias le saliera con esto

—vamos no fue tan malo — se defendió este

—¡no fue tan malo! Me arruinaste la infancia grandísimo idiota — se quejó el islandés

—oh vamos los demás tienen mitos peores

—¿en serio? — dijo Emil con sarcasmo

Mientras estos dos discuten por quien le arruno la infancia a quien vemos que alguien mas tiene problemas los hermanos mexicanos Simón y Lucía por ejemplo ya que el primero no sabia de todo el montón de leyendas de su país cual publicar

—ni se te ocurra la de la llorona porque todo mundo ya la conoce hay muchas el callejón del beso la planchada el fantasma de la monja el indio triste la leyenda de los volcanes los cinco soles en fin

Pero las horas pasaron y nomas no carburaba bien el cerebro del mexicano … eso de por si… pero ahorita peor tantito. Ya estaba a punto de estallar en cólera cuando de pronto apareció en escena Shun el hijo menor del profesor Paulo y la profesora Mei Liang. Al parecer el pequeño andaba tramando alguna travesura pues cargaba una cara de pícaro que no podía con ella. Curioso, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde los adultos.

– ¡Ya estoy harto! No se me ocurre nada – Simon se jalaba de las greñas completamente desesperado

– Si serás… pues tú tienes la culpa por aceptar el reto sin saber si quiera escribir bien tu nombre

– GRACIAS por tu ayuda hermana no bueno que animos me das así?

– Pues en vez de hacer dramas deberías echarle coco al asunto porque se te acaba el tiempo para publicar la leyenda, no te puedes quedar ahí sentadote con cara de menso esperando que el duendecillo mágico de los escritores se te aparezca de la nada y te diga que escribir

– ¿En serio existe el duendecillo mágico de los escritores?preguntó ilusionado el mexicano ante lo que su hermana casi le cae a palos por bruto

– ¡Pero claro!… es más, creo que tengo su número aquí en mi agendita… – dijo sarcástica – ¡O mejor lo invocamos para ver si viene volando en su escoba!

– Está bien, ya entendí – respondió resignado a que no le caería ayuda del cielo

– No, de veritas – siguió fregando – Hasta existe un baile ceremonial para llamarlo que es mas o menos así – comienza a menearse de acá para allá de una manera definitivamente indeseable para el ojo humano, creo que al único que le agradó el bailecito fue a Kiku que ya se andaba emocionando de ver contonearse a la mexicana mientras que Sakura su hermana estaba casi traumada de por vida — pelusa por aquí… pelusa por allá… polvitos de hada madrina ¡Manifiéstate! ¡Aparece ante nosotros! ¡Oh poderosos duendecillo de los escritores!

– Hola – ya iba a maldecir Simon para que deje de hacer sus payasadas su hermana… cuando de pronto se les planta de frente el pequeño Shun cosa que los asusto

– ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó inocentemente ante la cara de horror de los presentes

– ¡Sufriendo un infarto! ¡Eso hacemos! – gritó Sakura que casualmente pego un brinquito y fue a dar a dar a los brazos de Simón

– ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta? – expresó Simon furibundo

– Sip, pero la puerta estaba abierta

– ¿Ves? Hasta un bebe razona mejor que tú… ¿y así pretendes escribir una leyenda para mañana? – regañó Lucía — no fuera un fic

– ¿Qué es un fic? – cuestionó cándidamente el chiquillo

Esa simple pregunta dejó a los otros 4 con caras de What o sea que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo rayos definir un fic. Se miraron confundidos mientras Shun esperaba la tan ansiada respuesta. Ya estaban a punto de quedar como mensos por no saber explicarse cuando apareció alguien para salvarlos de la humillación total…

– Fic es abreviatura del término fanfiction que literalmente significa "ficción de fans". A menudo abreviado también fanfic. Hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión, anime, manga o cualquier otra obra literaria o dramática. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos personajes. El término fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto

Todos voltean estupefactos para ver la gloriosa entrada de aquella persona que no era otro que Cheng el hermano mayor de Shun que llegó hasta ellos y tras acariciar la cabecita del niño se sentó sobre la silla

– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – preguntó Simon

– Así soy yo, mi nivel de inteligencia es altísimo, soy conocedor de los secretos del mundo y del universo… además… leí la definición de fic en wikipedia, cualquier tonto lo hace – lo miran con desdén y una gotita de sudor en la cabeza – Noto que no haz siquiera empezado la tarea que mis padres pidieron ¡Qué mal!

– ¡Ay sí! Como si ustedes ya tuvieran lista la suya

– Por supuesto, Simon Kun sólo mira — dijo el nipón

Descarga rápidamente de su USB un archivo de Word y lo abre orgulloso ante el asombro y desconcierto de todos, y la razón no era para menos ya que solo se podían leer cosas como "asdfg ñlkjh wsdlfk qsdlfkji yrnrkgn ñfdig kgdifgjdis"

– ¡anata no baka! Ya te dije cientos de veces que uses los lentes nii san

—¿Tan mal está? ¿Qué? ¿No le atiné a ninguna tecla?

– Si serás…— el otro asiático se palmeo la frente

Bueno, el caso era que el tiempo seguía su marcha y Simón no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que escribir. Hasta que Shun quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a curiosear por el lugar, dijo unas palabras que fueron la clave de todo para el mexicano

 _hasta aquí lo dejo nos leemos el martes_


	3. Chapter 3

_De mitos y leyendas_

capítulo _3_

 _¿Que le pedirás a santa claus?_

 _Hola ¿Como están? espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—hermano,hermano

—¿que quieres enano?

—¿que es eso? — preguntó el pequeño

—ah pues es un libro de las costumbres de mi país ¡eso es eres un genio enano! — dijo el mexicano abrazando al niño

—me asfixias

 ** _La pplanchada_**

 ** _Por Simón Rivera_**

 ** _Hace tiempo en el hospital Juarez de la ciudad de México trabajo una enfermera tan bella como eficiente y pulcra, su nombre era Erendida_**

—¿que no se llamaba Maria? — preguntó su hermana interrumpiendo

— pues es mi cuento y yo lo cuento como yo quiera

—no es un cuento baboso,es una leyenda respeta las versiones

—pues esta tiene varias dejame terminar

 _ **Erendida atendía con mucha dedicación a los enfermos todo era bastante aagradable hasta que llego cierto día un medico recién egresado llamado Martín del cual Erendida quedo enamorada a primera vista y rápidamente comenzó una relación entre ellos, la cual sin embargo no era recíproca mientras ella le daba todo su amor el era fanfarrón y coqueteaba con otras enfermeras cierto día le propuso matrimonio y Erendida segura de su amor se entrego a él**_

 _ **Ella era feliz hasta que un día el se fue prometiendo que regresaría a casarse con ella lo espero pero no volvió. Un día un joven enfermero le pidió que lo acompañara a una fiesta ella se negó diciéndole que estaba comprometida con el Dr Martín a lo que le respondió que eso era imposible pues el se había casado ya y renunció al hospital.**_

 _ **Nada fue lo mismo llego a descuidar a los enfermos incluso algunos se le llegaron a morir por su desatención el día del temblor de 1985 ella quedo atrapada en el derrumbe del hospital juarez murió en el derrumbe , tiempo después de eso hay pacientes que hasta la fecha aseguran haber visto a una enfermera pulcra bien arreglada y el uniforme perfectamente planchado atendiendo y ayudando al hospital como lo hizo en vida**_

 _ **Fin**_

—vaya hasta que haces algo bbien

—no bueno que ánimos me dan

— ahora es tu turno Nii san debes corregir el documento y por favor usa los lentes

—arigato Sakura parece que tendré que comenzar de nuevo ummm ¿Shun Kun que le vas a pedir a santa? — preguntó el japonés al niño

Este por su parte se quedo pensando un buen rato hasta que se le ocurrió algo —¡ un hermanito! — dijo felizmente a lo que su hermano por poco se desmaya ¿otro hermanito? ¡No gracias! Con el que tenia ya era más que suficiente

— me temo que eso no sera posible enano

—¿porque? —preguntó con un puchero — si me porto bien a lo mejor si le dijo a mama y a papa si me dicen que si

—a lo mejor y si peque — dijo el mexicano a lo que el mayor de los hermanos lo asesino con la mirada

—oye genio guardaste el documento verdad

—¡no puede ser se me olvido guardarlo! — todos se dieron un facepalm cosa que Cheng aprovechó para llevarse a su hermanito como costal de papas de esa casa antes de que esos locos le metieran ideas en la cabeza

Moraleja guarden su documento al menos cada 10 minutos si no quieren comenzar de nuevo

 _hhasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_De mitos y leyendas_

 _Capitulo 4_

 _Los siete dioses felices_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece Alba Ritsu y Okinawayabe por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—bien nii san es tu turno

—de acuerdo verán en Japón tenemos una creencia cada navidad los siete dioses felices visitan a los niños

—asi como santa Claus

—algo así cada uno simboliza las virtudes del ser humano.

Estos dioses eran los siguientes.

Ebisu

Es la única deidad del grupo con origen japoné la riqueza la fortuna y los negocios. Es el "patrón" de los comerciantes agricultores y pescadores

Daikokuuten

Este sonriente dios representa lariqueza la prosperidad, por lo que a menudo se le relaciona con Ebisu. "Patrón" de los hombres de negocios

Besaiten.

es la única diosa del grupo. Representa el arte y la literatura. Es la diosa de los artistas, dibujantes, escritores, geishas, etc.

Bishamonten

es el dios de la fe, la bondad, la dignidad y la buena fortuna. Representa a los guerreros y luchadores

Fukorokoju

dios de la sabiduría y la longevidad Se dice que le gusta jugar al ajedrez y por ello es el patrón de los jugadores de ajedrez.

Jirojin

dios de la prosperidad y longevidad es el más anciano de los siete. Debido a su sabiduría es el dios de los científicos matemáticos y profesores.

Hotei

dios de la felicidad y alegría es también conocido como el Buda sonriente. La tradición dice que acariciar su barriga, símbolo de generosidad, trae buena suerte.

—La tradición dice que en fin de año los siete dioses felices llegsn en su barco para repartir felicidad y fortuna para el nuevo año que entra, así los niños dibujan y esconden debajo de su almohada un dibujo que representa al grupo de dioses para atraer la buena suerte en el nuevo año

—vaya que lindo

— bueno espero que tú si guardes el documento

Mientras

—veo que le has escrito tu carta a santa Claus —dijo el mayor de los hermanos Da Silva

—si

—ya veo "por favor que no se le haya ocurrido pedir eso

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
